Letters of the peculiar kind
by Pearlislove
Summary: Letter sent to and from peculiars both familiar and new to us.
1. Miss Avocet and Miss Peregrine

From: Miss Esmeralda Avocet, New Hamshire, July 15, 1867 (Looped)

To: Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine, Cairnholm, Wales, October 5th 1934 (Unlooped)

Dearest Alma, my sweet little girl.

How are you doing? I hope everything is faring well with you, and that there have not arisen any problems with your new house. It sounded oh so lovely in the last letter you sent me! A rustic old building with plenty of room for everyone to live, and a garden that the little ones can play in. Reminde me a lot of Miss Finch loop, if you ask me, but maybe I'm wrong? Anyway, while on subject of the little ones, I do hope they are faring well, too, and behaving accordingly. I know you believe in strict rules to help keep an aura of respect, as do I, but please remember that sometimes children need love and care, too, and you make sure that they get it as well.

Next, I have to ask you if you've written any letter to you sisters yet? Amelia miss you something terrible, you know, and would love to hear from you sometime soon, so if you haven't, please write to her. Your her best friend, and if you don't keep contact with other Ymbrynes I fear you will soon be very lonely! She asked me to include her current address, in case you lost it when moving in, so here it is:

Miss Amelia Gannett

Ireland

6th of June 1920

(Looped)

There you go, dear, and remember to write. Dolores said she would love a letter as well, but unfortunately I don't believe I got her address written down. Miss Bunting might, but she's out of town for the week, ironically enough visiting Amelia. I guess you could always ask Miss Gannett for her cousin's address if you don't have it, or if you want to, I'll ask Miss Bunting and send it in the next letter.

Yours truly, Miss Esmeralda Avocet


	2. Miss Gannett and Miss Peregrine

From: Miss Amelia Gannett, Ireland, 6th of June, 1920 (Looped)

To: Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine, Cairnholm, Wales, December 18th, 1934 (Unlooped)

Alma! How wonderful to finally hear from you! I take it this means that Miss Avocet gave you my adress as I asked her to, in her latest letter to you? I must apolegise something terrible for the delay in my response, but I've been trying to organise a staying for three new charges that's been placed within my care, and as you can surely guess it's been a hindrace in my attempts to get some time alone to sit down and write these letters. Yes, I owe both Dolores and Miss Avocet a long overdue letter at this point, but I saw your as more important.

Anyhow, Happy Christmas Miss Peregrine! By the time this letter reches you it will surely be the 24th of December at the very least, so I think it's rather approperiate, as is the thing I've gifted you with for Christmas (if you haven't already looked at the blue package included with this letter, please do, as long as it's the 24th or later). I sincerely hope you will find it as good as I do.

In the letter you sent me, you asked if I had Dolores adress, which I of course do. I need to be able to send letters to my own cousin! Anyway, since you seem have lost it, too, here it is:

Miss Dolores Woodpecker

Scotland

8th of May 1919

(Looped)

The adress I wrote above should work just fine if you wish to reach out and write a letter to Dolores, which she would surely love to recieve, but please be paitant with her, will you? Dolores got so many small little ones running around her house, and she's set to reseve two more after New Year, so there is even less time for her to write letters and do things for her own enjoyment than there is for us others. I'm just thanking the birds _I_ don't have children aged two to five running around here, I wouldn't be able to take that….Not that teenagers are easy, at any rate, but they're more self-relient, so I don't have to keep them within my line of sight every second of every day, and I can actually teach them valuable knowledge.

Anyway this letter have grown very long, and I must been going now, I'm afraid. I'll look forward to hear your response, and what you thought of my little gift. Also, please don't forget to send a letter over to Dolores now that you got her adress, will you? I know she will appriciate it.

With all the Happy Christmas wishes, Amelia Gannett


	3. Miss Woodpecker and Miss Peregrine

From: Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine, Cairnholm, Wales, 6th of January 1935 (Unlooped)

To: Miss Dolores Woodpecker, Scotland, 8th of May, 1919 (Looped)

Dearest Dolores. I am so sorry for the delay of this letter, a proper lady doesn't keep her friends waiting, but unfortunately I lost your address when moving into the house and was forced to receive it from Miss Gannett, whose address I'd lost as well and had to receive from Miss Avocet. All of this, in combination to Amelia not having the time to give me a reply before christmas due to receiving her share of new charges, which I am sure you already know about, caused me to not be able to write to you until now.

But apologies aside, how are you doing, my lovely friend? Amelia told me you had two new children due to arrive after New Year, so I can imagine your sitting with one or both of them in your lap as you read this, no? You always had a soft spot for having them close, and children at that age needs it.

I hope your Christmas and New year was as pleasant as mine. Neither me nor the children can really believe we've been living in this magnificent house for a year now, it just feels so surreal. Yet it feels like I've never been more certain of anything. This house is going to be our home till the day we all die, Ymbrynes and peculiars alike. Do you feel the same way about your little home, or am I just being over-dramatic?

As I wrote that last sentence I could hear you telling me that 'it's the children that make the home, Alma, not the location or the place yourself'. Yet I know you've always been hell bent on establishing a home in Scotland, so I suppose that location do matter sometimes?

Well philosophical question about what makes a home aside, I just want to tell you that me and the children are doing fantastic, and that I oh so hope you are too.

Before I end this letter, i want to tell oyu of soemthing that I believe you will find entertaining: Your cousin, Amelia, got me a Christmas gift. And before you think that it is just a nice gesture form a close friend, let me explain what it was that she got me. She got me a pipe. The girl who always told me that a Falcon smoking a pipe would be the most ridicoules thing ever, gave me a working pipe. To bad for her I like it!

Anyway, feel free to write back as soon as you can. I'd love to hear from you, but don't feel as though you need to stress it. I'll still be living here when you get the time to write, as I quite clearly instructed earlier.

Yours truly, Alma LeFay Peregrine


	4. Heather Hill and Enoch O'Connor

From: Heather Hill, Miss Bluejay's loop (Blackpool, 5th of August 1899)

To: Enoch O'Connor, Miss Peregrine's Loop (Cairnholm, Wales, September 3rd 1940)

Dear Enoch, I hope you don't mind me writing you another letter. Or calling your dear. Though knowing you the later is probably more of an issue than the former. Anyhow, I just felt as though I needed to write to you, for it has been a while since we spoke, and I recently received the new that you now officially moved in in the new loop, after staying for a short period with Miss Finch in between, which I bet you loved. Well, as much as you love anything.

But tell me, how did it feel to be back in London? Was it as glamorous as you always told us? And more important, how are you liking Wales? Is it anything like good old Blackpool, or are you just purely disappointed (it only count if it's more than your normal disappointment)? I' so like to know.

I know you're most certainly rolling your eyes very hard at all my questions right now, and wish I would (metaphorically) shut up, but there is simply so much to ask! How is the new Ymbryne, Miss Peregrine was it? Predator bird Ymbrynes are rare, or so Miss Bluejay say. Did you know she went to school with Miss Peregrine? She told me she's even more talented that Miss Avocet herself, the mightiest bird of them all! Can you imagine that? Though if Miss Peregrine is anything as described, I'm sure you can, but still. It must be really really impressive, even for you.

You can't be so hard to impress that the most powerful Ymbryne ever don't impress you, right? Right? Because I will hit you in the head if she doesn't impress you, like Cathy did when you ruined her doll. Promise! Unless she isn't impressive though, then I won't.

Speaking on Ymbrynes and impressive stuff, do you know how exactly they get the letters out of the loop and over to other loops? I asked Miss Bluejay if they used badgers like I did when sending messages to you in the cellar, but she just smiled and walked away like she didn't want to tell me. I want to know if you know! Pleeeease?

Anyway Miss B is waiting for me to finish this letter so she can go send it to you now, so i got to go.

Lots of Hugs and Love, Heather


	5. Clemetine Ebony and Fiona Fraunfeld

From: Clementine Ebony, Miss Gannett's Loop (Ireland, 6th of June 1920)

To: Fiona Frauenfeld, Miss Peregrine's Loop ( Cairnholm, Wales, September 3rd 1940)

Fe. Fiona. Awesome plant girl. My bestie always.

It's been a week since you moved to a new loop. A hole week. I really hope you're having a good time over there, you know. That everyone is nice and no one make fun of you for not speaking, because they have no right to meddle with your life choices and it's important to me that you remember that.

We're not having a good time at all here in the loop. I miss you more than you can ever imagine, and it's making me miserable. Making all of us miserable. You are absolutely amazing and creative and fantastic and I know you've only been away for seven days, but I already miss you and your silent presence here so much. We all do, and that's why we're all pretty miserable. Everyone's been bothering Miss Gannett asking questions about you and your new loop all week until she told us not to ask anymore, and that if we miss you, we could write letters. I think she really miss you too. Maybe you could write to her?

Still, that's what I did. I wrote a letter, the letter you're holding. Well, me and Ellie. And Amanda. You know they can't write on their own, so I promised they could get paragraphs in this letter, because they really miss you, too. A hole lto.

I don't know how many times I've told it in this letter so far but I don't think we can say it too many times, either, now can we?

Anyhow Amanda wanted to tell you that she got this brown-haired doll from Miss Gannett on her birthday and she named it Fiona, just like you. She's going to make a green dress and an apron for it, just like you, too. Isn't that adorable Fe? I wonder if she's even realised your not coming back, that you moved for good. Sometimes I wonder if I have even realised that quite yet. Probably not.

Have you? I know it's a bit insensitive to ask but really… I have to know if your new loop is so great you'll forget us….because you wouldn't do that, would you? I jope not.

Anyhow, onto Ellie's message for you.

Did you notice the herbs that came with the letter? Ellie grew them for you, just like you taught her too. Miss Gannett says she's getting really good at using her powers now, and that the vegetables is really delicious. It's good to know that she still help keep the food all nice and spicy like when you lived here, that way I won't get boring like in all the other loops. Ellie says she think she'd go mad if she had to keep eating the same food over and over without changes to it.

Either way, we got to go now. Miss Gannett is calling us down for a walk. Do you remember how much you loved the walks? Do you have weekly walks in your loop too?

Please write back soon, we long to hear from you.

Always your friend and family, Clem Ebony, Ellie Sprout and Amanda Pomegranate


	6. Miss Peregrine and the Ymbryne Council

From: Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine, Cairnholm, Wales, 3rd of September 1940 (Looped)

To: Ymbryne Council (Great Britain), London , 7th of July 1862 (Looped)

 **OFFICIAL APPLICATION FOR RECOGNITION AND MAPPING OF NEW AND/OR UNDOCUMENTED LOOPS**

 **Date of Loop:** September 3rd 1940

 **Location of loop:** Cairnholm, Wales

 **Ymbryne(s) (Full name required, including birth name):** Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine (Bentham)

 **Ymbryne(s)'s bird:** Peregrine falcon

 **Ymbryne(s) trained at Miss Avocet and Miss Bunting's academy for Ymbrynes:** Yes

 **If no on previous question, specify other training or schooling of Ymbryne(s):**

 **Ymbryne(s) registered by the Ymbryne council of Great Britain:** Yes

 **If no on previous question, specify if registered by any other Ymbryne or Peculiar authority:**

 **Reason for creation of loop** : House was bombed by Germans during WW2

 **How long has Ymbryne(s) and/or peculiars been established at the location before looping:** 5 years

 **Number of peculiars present at creation of loop:** 13

 **Any Ymbrynes registered to other loops and/or locations present at creation of Loop:** No

 **Approval and recording of Loop:**

The Ymbryne Council of Great Britain has decided upon authorising Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine to hold a loop located on the 3rd of September 1940 on the island of Cairnholm, Wales.

The Loops presence will be recorded and mapped out, and this document will be sent back to its submitter, who should keep it as a proof that her loop has been authorised, and should also be able to show it to members of the council if asked too. Failure to comply and show requested document when asked will result in a trial and a sentence of either reapplying or shutting down the loop.

Further failure to comply with orders issued after the trial will result in Ymbryne being permanently deported to Punishment Loop and/or put under surveillance.

 **Name of approving member of The British Ymbryne Council:** Miss Balenciaga Wren, appointed head of The British Ymbryne Council from 1789 to present date.

 **Date of approval: 4th of October 1921**

 **Note: First version of this form was issued in 1342 after the founding of the Ymbryne council of Great Britain. It is decided that the form shall be updated and revised by the British Ymbryne Council every 100 years, and as such if you have had a loop for 100 years or more please contact the council for the updated form in order to renew your application and keep your loops Council approval. Failure to do so will be punished same way as failure to produce approval document when asked to.**


	7. Miss Wren and Miss Peregrine

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR AL LTHE FEEDBACK! *HUG* I love reading your reviews! Keep reviewing! Also, for anyone reading The bird and her children I kniw I am grossly behind schedule but I really hooe to put something out before Christmas. It's been a rough time school wise and a rough chapter and it's not really been time for more than short snippets of sitting diwn for five minutes and it's hard to tackle bigger projects then so these letters happen instead. I also got a oen shot nearing completion so yay**

From: Miss Balenciaga Wren, England, 18th of April 1750 (Looped)

To: Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine, Cairnholm, Wales, 3rd of September 1940 (Looped)

Dearest Alma

I can imagine this letter of mine comes as a great surprise to you, and that you are wondering what ever reason I would have for writing to you, and if something has happened of which I wished to inform you. Though it saddens me that you must assume something is wrong for me to write to you, I can understand your thoughts. To quell your worries and concerns, I can tell you that nothing concerning has happened, and that this letter was written for a reason you should (hopefully) be yet to know of, assuming my calculation of how long it will take for the approved document to arrive are correct.

After the reading the previous line I'm sure you now got an idea for what reason I am writing, but I'll tell you still. I'm writing to congratulate you on the approval of your application for the recognition and mapping of your new loop, because, even though we often create our loops during the most horrid of circumstances, it is still a moment in a young Ymbrynes life that deserves cherishing and celebration from other Ymbrynes. The approved documents for your loop should arrive back to you within the next few days, assuming they have not been slowly down the process in the office, or that any of my pigeons might get lost during flight, which of course applies to this letter as well and might be a reason for the arrival of it, in which case I apologise.

All in all I really must say that we were both quite lucky, though. It's probably been a few decades at the very least since last time I approved any loop applications. But by chance, I happened to be in the tourist loop for some other business that day (if you must know, my peculiar pig had a new litter and I needed to turn in the papers concerning the happening). Once she learned of my presence in the building, Miss Treekreeper was not late to show me your application - I swear that Florence was more excited about it than I was - and insisted I should be the one to approve it, since it was, and I quote, 'the application from one of the most talented Ymbrynes ever'.

I would recommend you may write Miss Treekreeper a short letter, partly to thank her for persisting in making me sign your documents, something I was never really opposed to begin with, but will get you through a hole lot of trouble a whole lot faster in the future, and partly because she might enjoy that. It is never a bad idea to keep in touch with your sisters, as I'm sure Miss Avocet remind you of continuously. She tells me that too, which I suppose is a part of the reason for this letter.

Anyway, Addison is waiting to bring this out of the loop now, though, so I'm afraid I must end it here. Please write back of you feel like, and write to miss Miss Treekreeper if you would, too.

With love, Balenciaga Wren


End file.
